L'essence de l'Ange
by Leian Black
Summary: Lyra et Will ont vieilli, chacun de leur côté et ont essayé de refaire leur vie, jusqu'au jour où... Fic en attente, je suis au Guatemala jusqu'en juin... desolee...
1. Un an

Fic basée sur le roman de Philip Pullman, que j'ai trop adoré. La plupart des perso lui appartiennent, etc…

**Préface: Un an…**

Premier solstice d'été depuis qu'elle a quitté Will. Elle avait demandé le matin à la directrice de son établissement si elle pouvait sortir en ville sur le temps de midi. Elle savait que la directrice avait un faible pour elle et qu'elle ne l'en empêcherait pas. Mais de toute façon, elle serait sortie quand même.

Lyra marchait lentement vers le parc qui se trouvait au centre d'Oxford, Pantalaimon à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans du coton, et la chaleur accablante de ce mois de juin ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, bien au contraire. La canicule l'oppressait encore plus, et ne faisait que rajouter du poids à sa peine. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être contente du geste qu'elle avait fait pour l'ensemble des créatures des mondes, ou tout au moins ne pas le regretter, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Un an. Un an s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait vu cette fenêtre se refermer sur l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment remplacer. Elle n'avait pas chômé pendant cette année. Elle avait d'abord commencé par rattraper son retard sur les autres filles, tant au niveau scolaire qu'au niveau humain, et c'était peut-être dans ce domaine qu'elle avait fait le plus de progrès, quoique les autres filles l'avaient depuis le début considérée avait un certain respect qui frôlait l'appréhension. Mais Lyra n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle avait appris à être discrète auprès de Will, et préférait que les filles se tiennent à distance pour ne pas la gêner dans ses projets. Pourtant, elle savait qu'un jour, elle devrait affronter les autres et le monde pour remplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Et puis avec les leçons particulières que Dame Sophie lui donnait pour qu'elle réapprenne à lire l'aléthiomètre, elle n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de se consacrer aux enfantillages des autres filles.

Parlons-en de l'aléthiomètre: elle n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce. Enfin, elle avait appris par cœur des centaines de signes, mais c'était bien peu de choses comparé aux milliers qui l'attendaient encore, et elle n'avait même pas commencé les combinaisons… Elle avait travaillé dur pour oublier sa peine, même si ça n'avait pas eu les résultats escomptés. En se plongeant dans l'étude, elle parvenait parfois à rester plusieurs secondes d'affilée sans penser à Will. C'était un début. Pas très réjouissant, mais un début quand même.

Il n'y avait personne dans le parc, et c'était une chance. Avançant comme dans de la brume, elle s'assit sur le banc. Leur banc. Heureusement que lui aussi était inoccupé, sinon, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué si elle s'était assise sur les genoux de quelqu'un tellement elle était ailleurs, quelque part avec Lui, dans le pays des mulefas ou celui du désert envahi par la clarté de la lune. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Will qui lui paraissait un peu plus proche, mais encore tellement loin, beaucoup trop loin… Seule sur ce banc, seule dans ce monde, seule dans sa peine, elle pleurait doucement.

De son côté, Will aussi sentait une larme amère lui couler le long de la joue en pensant à Lyra. Il avait fait la route pour venir jusqu'à ce banc, se levant aux aurores pour s'y rendre à pied, seul. La douleur était si forte qu'il voulut se lever et hurler son désespoir, mais il était tellement abattu qu'il ne pu que se prendre le visage dans les mains et répéter doucement son nom. Lyra,… Lyra…


	2. Ch 1: Quarantedeux ans plus tard

**Chapitre 1: quarante-deux ans plus tard**

Quarante-deux ans ont passé. Pour Will, ce ne furent pas 42 ans de pur bonheur, mais il continua à vivre, malgré tout. Il vit maintenant en Afrique, avec sa femme et Mary, ses enfants étant partis faire leur vie de leur côté. Assis dans l'ombre de la véranda de sa belle maison de style colonial, il repensait à sa vie. Ca n'a pas toujours facile, oh non. Après avoir quitté Lyra, les premières années furent un vrai supplice. Il devait parfois le matin se donner un grand coup de fouet mental pour se lever, pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Aidé de sa mère (qui a vite montré des signes d'amélioration de son état, il a donc pu en déduire que les anges avaient tenu parole) et de Mary, il avait entrepris des études scientifiques, comme celles de Mary. Il l'avait aidé dans ses recherches et ensembles, ils avaient découvert un bon nombre de choses sur les particules élémentaires qui leur avaient assuré une certaine renommée dans les milieux scientifiques. Il s'était alors consacré à l'écriture d'un livre assez simple à lire, mais qui cachait tellement de choses sur une bonne façon de se comporter pour faire un monde meilleur. Il plaçait l'amour comme valeur fondamentale de la vie. C'était sa façon à lui de construire la république des cieux. Son œuvre avait fait un carton, parce que les gens de son époque avaient besoin que quelqu'un leur dise des choses simples et belles au milieu des horreurs qu'ils voyaient chaque jour. Aidé de la machine qu'il avait construite avec Mary pour parler avec les Ombres, il avait su cacher des concepts à l'intérieur de ses phrases pour que, une fois morts, les gens comprennent ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'est-à-dire dire la vérité. Il avait eu l'espoir fou que leur machine lui indiquerait le moyen de retrouver Lyra, même s'il s'était marié quelques années auparavant et qu'il avait des enfants. Mais la machine ne semblait que répondre à des questions simples et ne désirait pas toujours parler. Will pensait que les anges avaient du s'émanciper depuis que l'autorité était morte, et qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de lui répondre. Il avait cependant eu une conversation intéressante avec un ange qui lui révéla qu'il existait un procédé qui lui permettait de quitter son corps pour visiter d'autres mondes, et qu'il lui faudrait ensuite plus qu'à trouver le moyen de déplacer son corps.

"Facile, s'était dit Will avec ironie. Rien de plus simple que de déplacer mon corps de monde en monde."

Malgré cela, il s'était documenté sur ce que l'ange lui avait dit, et s'était dit que s'il pouvait au moins la voir, ce serait déjà tellement formidable. Il avait donc commencé la méditation et maîtrisait depuis déjà quelques années la sortie astrale dans son monde. De plus, Kirjava l'avait un peu aidé.

- Lyra, appela Will, fais attention, la branche à laquelle tu te tiens est trop faible! Pour monter plus haut, tu dois prendre celle qui est à ta gauche!

- Tu la couves trop cette gamine, lui répliqua Kirjava, lissant sa magnifique fourrure avec sa langue rose.

- Ah oui? Tu trouves que je la couve trop? T'en connais beaucoup des grands-pères qui laisseraient leur petite-fille grimper dans un arbre à cosse haut de trente mètres? Si Mattew la voyait, il me traiterait de fou et de sénile.

- Ton fils est loin, il est bien trop occupé avec ces foutus Américains qui ont envahi le Japon.

- J'espère qu'il ne prend pas de risques…

Mattew est le fils aîné de Will et Sara, une fille que Will a rencontré quand il avait dix-huit ans. Il lui a fallu trois ans pour surmonter sa douleur et sa culpabilité et, poussé par sa mère et par Mary, il avait enfin réussi à la demander en mariage. Il ne l'a jamais regretté.

Sara était une fille vive et intelligente. Will faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la comparer à Lyra, et y était encore assez bien arrivé. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours souffert de ce secret qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélé, mais elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que ce serait stupide de le brusquer pour ça alors que c'était un mari et un père tendre et attentionné. Si ce n'était cette ombre de mélancolie qui passait sur son visage à l'approche du solstice d'été et ses disparitions ce jour maudit, comme elle le surnomma intérieurement, elle trouvait qu'elle avait l'homme le plus merveilleux de la terre.

Quant à leurs trois fils, c'étaient de bons garçons. Mattew, l'aîné, était ambassadeur. Il profitait de sa position pour faire passer les idées de tolérance et d'amour que son père lui avait inculquées. Il était d'ailleurs très respecté pour ces idées et aussi pour avoir sorti sans casse des pays en très mauvaise posture, bien qu'étant très jeune. En ce moment, il réglait un conflit particulièrement difficile entre les Etats-Unis et le Japon dans lequel le Royaume-Uni était impliqué. Comme le terrain était dangereux, lui et sa femme (la fille du dirigeant de l'Argentine, rencontrée en mission) avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'envoyer leur fille Lyra en Afrique chez son grand-père pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité. La fillette, turbulente et âgée de 7 ans faisait le bonheur de son papy qui ne l'avait encore presque jamais vue. Le choix de son prénom était un vrai mystère pour Will, puisqu'il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne. Quant à ses deux autres fils, Ian, le second, était écrivain, et avait hérité de la plume de son père, tandis que Lee, le plus jeune s'était lancé dans le cinéma. Will avait réussi à le faire appeler du nom de l'aéronaute texan qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son père. Dangereux fanatiques et dangereuses sorcières…

- Papywill, vient me rejoindre! Je te jure, c'est ici qu'on devrait construire une plateforme!

- Prends des mesures, Lyra, je viendrai après.

Bien qu'âgé de cinquante-cinq ans, il était toujours fort, et ne paraissait en avoir que quarante. Il avait toujours grimpé dans ces arbres. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas poussé tout de suite. Mary les avait mis en terre dès son arrivée, mais il avait fallu attendre deux ans avant qu'une pousse ne sorte de la terre. Puis, quand ils eurent terminé leur machine, les anges leur conseillèrent de les mettre en terre ensoleillée et qui ressemble à leur pays d'origine. Avec l'argent gagné par les travaux scientifiques et la vente des livres de Will, ils avaient donc acheté cette propriété congolaise et s'y étaient installés depuis de nombreuses années. Les pousses ont vite grandi et ont donné des arbres magnifiques, pas tout à fait les mêmes qu'au pays mulefa, mais n'ont jamais fait de fleurs. Depuis que les arbres étaient suffisamment solides pour le porter, Will avait tout de suite commencé à grimper dessus et trouvait un certain repos de l'âme entouré de ce feuillage. A sa femme, il lui raconta le seul mensonge véritable en lui disant que ces arbres étaient issus d'une expérience scientifique.

- Dis-moi Kirjava, ces passages que tu as vus dans ton voyage avec… Pan, demanda Will avec difficulté malgré les années, ils ressemblaient à quoi exactement? Parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis déjà allé dans des tunnels bizarres et que j'approche du but, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

- Oh, ça ressemblait plus à des sortes de fenêtres rondes qu'à des tunnels, mais peut-être est-ce le fait que seul ton esprit voyage et non ton corps. Et peut-être est-ce différent pour moi puisque je suis ton âme…

- Papy! Cria la gamine, tu es encore en train de parler tout seul!

- Non, chérie, je parle avec Kirjava.

Etrangement, et peut-être parce qu'elle s'appelle Lyra, sa petite-fille était la seule personne en dehors de Mary à qui il avait parlé de ses aventures. Mais sûrement le faisait-il parce que raconter de telles histoires à une fillette de 7 ans revenait pour l'entourage à voir un grand-père raconter des histoires fantastiques à sa petite-fille pour la faire rêver.

- Tu parles avec Kirjava? Attends-moi! Je veux entendre! Raconte-moi la suite d'hier!

- Mais tu l'as déjà entendue cette histoire!

- Pas grave!

Elle glissa au bas de l'arbre à une vitesse étonnante.

"Je vais rendre une petite sauvage à son père…" Se disait Will. Car la gamine, en dehors des histoires abracadabrantes de son grand-père, n'écoutait rien, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et n'espérez surtout pas lui faire apprendre ses calculs! Elle savait lire, et cela lui suffisait! Elle passait ses journées à grimper aux arbres, à jouer à Lyra, l'héroïne des histoires de son papy, ou à partir dans la nature à la recherche d'animaux sauvages. Elle adorait quand son grand-père l'emmenait avec lui en 4x4 à la mine qui se trouvait sur son terrain. Il faisait exploiter cette mine au profit des ouvriers et les excédents étaient directement versés à une association qui construisait des écoles et des hôpitaux dans la région. Les mineurs étaient très contents de cette situation, et lorsqu'ils avaient mis un peu d'argent de côté, ils laissaient leur place à d'autres. Will devait juste aller vérifier de temps en temps que personne ne profite de cette mine à d'autres fins moins honnêtes et amenait l'argent récolté aux différentes associations. Il s'arrangeait pour que l'accroissement des villages de la région ne s'approche pas trop de sa propriété pour éviter les questions gênantes à propos de ses arbres bizarres dans son jardin et pour conserver sa tranquillité. Mais grâce à ça, la région prospérait.

- Vas-y Papywill, raconte-moi la suite de ce qui s'est passé dans le nord, quand Lyra arrive à mentir à l'ours!

Au début, Will lui racontait une version édulcorée de l'histoire que Lyra lui avait racontée du grand nord, mais la gamine adorait les histoires de sang et de mort, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir de frissonner d'effroi quand son grand mère lui racontait comment la mâchoire de Iofur Racknisson se décrochait éclaboussant la neige de son sang. Will se disait que cette gamine n'était décidément pas normale. Elle lui rappelait Lyra, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue: sauvage, expansive mais adorable. Tiens, il se demandait comment était son daemon. Avec la double vision, il se concentra quelques instants et vit près d'elle un chat de gouttière, qui se transforma en gerboise et vint se loger dans le cou se sa propriétaire qui ne remarqua rien. Will jeta un regard à Kirjava qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Non, Lyra, je ne vais pas te parler de Iorek aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup mieux pour toi.

- C'est quoi? Une autre histoire? Que j'ai pas encore entendue?

- Non, ce n'est pas une histoire. Je vais t'apprendre à voir ton daemon.

La petite resta interdite.

- Mon… mon daemon? C'est possible? Mais, je…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je parle tout seul? Kirjava est mon daemon, ce qu'il y a c'est que quand j'ai été au pays des morts, il s'est séparé de moi, et maintenant je peux lui parler.

- Tu as été au pays des morts? Mais tu ne m'as jamais raconté cette histoire! Tu me la racontera, hein?

- Plus tard.

Will n'avait pas raconté cette histoire à Lyra qui était difficile à comprendre surtout sur le plan religieux, et aussi parce qu'il estimait qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour entendre une pareille histoire, même si elle aimait les histoires qui font peur.

- Tu veux voir ton daemon?

- Oui!

Il passa une demi-heure à lui apprendre comment utiliser la double vision, mais une fois qu'elle eut compris, elle la maîtrisa sans aucune difficulté. Après avoir été toute folle pendant une dizaine de minutes, Will lui demanda de ne pas parler de ça à personne, sauf à Mary. La petite se tourna alors très sérieusement vers son grand-père, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Papy, si je peux voir mon daemon, ça veut dire que tout ce que tu m'a raconté est vrai…

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai!

- Mais papy… Lyra existe vraiment alors.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Will que la gamine remarqua.

- Oui, elle existe.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais été très triste de la quitter. C'était ton amoureuse? Est-ce que tu n'es pas amoureux de grand-mère?

Trop perspicace cette gamine, pensa Will.

- Ce sont des histoires de grande personne Lyra chérie. Mais saches que j'ai toujours aimé ta grand-mère, et que j'éprouve énormément de tendresse et de respect pour elle.

- Mais tu n'étais pas une grande personne à ce moment-là… Dis-moi grand-père! Je te jure que je ne dirai rien à personne, et toute façon, je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai jamais raconté tes histoires à personne!

- Non, c'est inutile, je ne t'en dirai pas plus aujourd'hui. Plus tard.

- Alors dis-moi juste une chose! Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas la revoir une fois? Il n'y a pas un moyen?

- Elle est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut que tu comprennes que quand nous avons décidé de nous séparer Lyra et moi, nous avons dû choisir entre notre bonheur ou celui de toute l'humanité. Mais tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre.

- Donc, j'avais raison, tu étais amoureux d'elle! Dit la gamine triomphante avant de rentrer précipitamment dans la maison.

- Ah la la, Kirjava. Cette gamine me rendra fou.

- C'est surtout qu'elle te rapelle des moments pénibles.

- Je vais faire un peu de méditation dans l'arbre, et voir cet endroit qui serait bien pour une plateforme. Tu viens?

- Non, je vais rester un peu au soleil.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison, la petite Lyra avait une idée en tête. Mary lui avait déjà parlé de cette machine pour parler avec des trucs bizarres qui te répondaient la vérité, et justement, elle avait besoin de savoir la vérité sur certaines choses. Elle savait que la machine était dans un bureau à l'étage, fermé à clé. Se faufilant comme une anguille dans la maison, elle chipa les clés accrochées à un trousseau sur un panneau au mur et monta l'escalier. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle s'attendait à un amas de fils et de boîtiers clignotants de toutes parts, mais elle fut surprise de n'y trouver qu'un ordinateur avec un gros cylindre noir posé à côté. Familiarisée avec les ordinateurs depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle poussa sur le bouton de démarrage et la machine se mit en route. Un message s'inscrivit sur l'écran noir que la gamine eut du mal à déchiffrer vu son manque d'assiduité aux cours que son entourage essayait de lui faire prendre. Mais elle put quand même lire: bienvenue sur SATTAMAX. La petite appuya sur enter. Un texte plus long s'inscrivit: Pour communiquer avec les ombres, entrez dans un processus de seconde vision puis posez votre question.

Lyra ne savait pas ce qu'était un processus, mais la seconde vision, elle connaissait. Elle se concentra pour voir… tiens au fait, comment s'appelle son daemon? Il faudra qu'elle demande à Sattamax. Enfin, elle le vit, sous forme de petit oiseau qui s'était posé sur le cylindre. A ce moment-là, un autre texte apparut: oui? Lyra tapa laborieusement sa question.

- je sui lyra

- Je le sais.

- je veu savoir comen mon démon sapèl

- Ton daemon s'appelle Nariann.

- lyra parledor egziste vréman?

- Oui, elle se trouve en ce moment dans le pensionnat St Sophie.

Lyra marqua une pause quand elle eut déchiffré le message. Alors ça, c'était dingue!

- èl va bein?

- Comme ton grand-père.

Cette machine sait vraiment tout. C'était fantastique!

- Tu peu me dir otre chose sur lyra?

- Non, désolé.

- tu peu pa ou tu veu pa?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- sé pa grave. Ya 1 moien de la retrouvé?

- La réponse se trouve dans les livres de ton grand père. Et son daemon peut t'aider aussi. Cherche dans les sorties astrales.

Ensuite, Lyra avait beau poser des questions, l'ange ne répondait plus rien. Elle éteignit alors l'ordinateur et referma la porte. Il était temps, sa grand-mère la cherchait. Elle se glissa dans la chambre de Mary où celle-ci était couchée. Mary avait beaucoup vieilli. Elle avait maintenant septante-sept ans et ne bougeait plus beaucoup. Elle avait été très triste à la mort de la mère de Will, qui était devenue sa première vraie amie humaine, et même si elle s'entendait très bien avec Sara, elle sentait le poids du chagrin, du secret et des ans la peser de plus en plus. Pourtant, elle s'accrochait. Elle sentait que cette histoire n'était pas encore terminée et elle attendait la fin avec impatience. Oh, comme elle aimerait finir ses jours avec les mulefas, ou du moins, les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Atal lui manquait, et les fleurs des arbres à cosse, et leur gentillesse, leur simplicité… Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de retourner en pays mulefas, mais elle gardait espoir. Un espoir de fou…

Sara vint chercher Lyra qui s'était infiltrée dans sa chambre quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ah, c'est ici que tu te cachait?

Quand elle vit le regard suppliant de Lyra, Mary répondit:

- Oui, elle faisait la conversation à une vieille dame…

- Elle ne t'ennuie pas?

- Non, pas le moins du monde.

- Très bien. Le goûter va être bientôt servi.

Sara sortit de la pièce.

- Merci Mary.

- De rien, et maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu étais encore en train de faire comme bêtise. Je ne le répèterai pas à ta grand-mère, c'est promis.

- Et pas à papy non plus?

- C'est d'accord.

- J'ai été voir la machine.

- Quoi? Sattamax?

- Oui, c'est ça, Samaxmachin.

- Sattamax. Tu sais qui c'est?

La petite fit non de la tête.

- C'était le vieux Zalif de la tribu de mulefas dans laquelle j'ai vécu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait des autres mondes, la petite buvait les paroles de ses interlocuteurs. Mary lui raconta encore quelques détails que Lyra ne connaissait pas, notamment sur la poussière.

- Et tu as réussi à faire marcher Sattamax?

- Ben oui, c'était pas très difficile. Il m'a dit que mon daemon s'appelle Nariann!

Mary fut très surprise. Il fallait maîtriser la double vision pour faire marcher cette version de Sattamax. Il y avait eu d'autres versions plus faciles à utiliser, mais avec Will, ils avaient préféré garder cette version qui empêchait que n'importe qui ne l'utilise. Ils avaient détruit toutes les autres.

Les jours passants, Lyra apprenait de plus en plus de détails grâce à Mary et à Will qui répondaient à ses questions sans se douter qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. En même temps, elle avait réussi plusieurs fois à entrer discrètement dans le bureau de Will et lui chipait un à un ses livres sur la sortie astrale avant de les remettre à leur place. Même si au début elle ne comprenait rien, elle finit par comprendre les principes de base et commença à faire de la méditation tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Au début il ne se passa rien, mais à partir de la troisième séance, elle parvint à saisir le truc et à partir de là, elle fit des progrès fulgurants. Et c'est là que le drame survint.

Quelques jours avant le solstice d'été, Sara tomba gravement malade. Son état empira rapidement. Will ne quittait pas son chevet.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller Sara.

- Oh si, je le peux, et je vais le faire. Je suis juste triste que pendant toute notre vie commune, tu n'aies jamais eu une confiance totale en moi.

- Ne pense pas ça ma Sara, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce secret, il m'a fait souffrir pendant des années. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse souffrir toi aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il jette une ombre encore plus grande. J'ai préféré le garder pour moi.

- C'est une autre femme, non? Ne me mens pas, une femme sens ses choses là.

Will sourit.

- Non Sara, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas une femme. C'est une petite fille. Le souvenir que j'ai d'elle me hante.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé? Elle est morte?

- En quelque sorte. Mais je le suis moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

- Will, j'ai déjà toute une jambe dans la tombe. Tu ne vas pas aller contre la volonté d'une mourante…

Elle lui avait dit ça avec un sourire. En fait, Will remarqua qu'elle avait surtout l'air soulagé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'elle parce que je l'aime encore, et je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois jalouse d'un fantôme.

- Donc elle est morte.

- Non, Sara, elle n'est pas morte. Et je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime toujours. Mais ne vas pas te faire des idées, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis que j'ai treize ans. Nous avons été obligés de nous quitter, et nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais.

- Pourquoi pars-tu toujours le 21 juin si tu ne la revois pas?

- C'est le jour que nous avons choisi pour être ensemble en pensée.

- C'est terriblement romantique, mais quelque chose ne colle pas dans ton histoire. Si elle vit toujours, que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à la retrouver?

- Oh, je sais parfaitement où elle est. Il m'est juste impossible de m'y rendre. Je voudrais te dire une chose. Tu dois avoir en ce moment l'impression d'être une sorte de deuxième choix. Peut-être es-tu en train de te dire que si je l'avais revue je t'aurai laissé tombé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je l'avais revue, mais en tout cas, je t'ai toujours adoré et respecté. J'espère avoir été un bon mari et un bon père et t'avoir donné l'amour que tu méritais. Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment jamais, et celle que j'ai vécu avec cette fille en fait partie. J'espère juste que tu n'en as pas trop souffert.

- Tu sais Will, j'ai toujours su que c'était une femme, ou une fille si tu préfères, qui avait volé ton cœur avant moi, et je dois te dire que je me suis posé beaucoup de question sur tes sentiments envers moi. Mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, pas même d'amour, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ait beaucoup sur cette planète qui puisse en dire autant. Après tout, toi tu ne m'as trompée qu'avec un souvenir, et peu d'hommes en font si peu dans ce domaine. Je te remercie de toutes ces années qu'on a passées ensemble et je t'aime. Je vais dormir maintenant, je suis fatiguée. Ferme la porte en sortant.

Will déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sara, chuchota Will avant de sortir

Elle ne se réveilla plus.

La semaine qui suivit fut mélancolique. Le seul moment de bonheur pour tout le monde fut lorsque Mattew, Lee et Ian revinrent à la maison pour l'enterrement. Ian avait eu un petit garçon quelques mois auparavant que Will n'avait encore jamais vu.

La cérémonie fut courte, mais tout le monde était secoué. Même Lyra ne disait rien. Elle était bizarre en ce moment. Elle restait parfois de longs laps de temps immobile, les yeux mi-clos. Will se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. Puis vinrent les grands changements…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement les chapitres pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre... Prochain chapitre: **Une huile faiseuse de miracles**  



	3. Ch 2: Une huile faiseuse de miracle

Ch 2: **Une huile faiseuse de miracle**

C'était le jour du solstice d'été. Will était parti, comme chaque année. Il était retourné à Oxford s'asseoir sur le banc. Il était étonné que ce banc soit toujours là. Une année, il avait eu un choc quand il s'était rendu compte qu'on l'avait remplacé par un neuf, mais en fait, il s'en fichait un peu du moment qu'on ne l'avait pas déplacé. Il se demandait si Lyra était toujours de l'autre côté. Et si ce qu'il avait dit à sa petite-fille était vrai? Elle était peut-être morte maintenant, tout comme Sara… Mais en sondant son cœur, il eut bientôt la certitude qu'elle était bien là, fidèle au rendez-vous, assise au même endroit que lui sur ce banc. Et là sans s'en rendre compte tellement cette pratique lui était devenue familière, il plongea en méditation, toutes ses pensées toujours tournées vers Elle.

Et le miracle survint.

Peut-être arrivait-il maintenant parce qu'il était libéré de la culpabilité de trahir Sara, mais en tout cas, il parcourut les tunnels habituels, se perdant dans leurs méandres, quand il entendit une voix, qu'il reconnaissait à peine mais qui lui était étrangement familière et qui lui disait: " Oh, Will, Will, tu me manques." Il suivit cette voix, et soudain, il la vit, assise sur son banc. Lyra. Son cœur se serra et fit un bond en même temps. Il ne la vit qu'une paire de secondes, juste le temps qu'elle remette ses mèches grises derrière ses oreilles avec ce geste qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait vieilli, bien sûr, lui aussi. Mais elle était toujours belle à ses yeux. Et même si la mort de Sara était encore bien présente dans son esprit, en cet instant, Sara était à des milliers d'années lumières de ses pensées. Il avait vu Lyra. C'était fantastique. Il se rendit compte qu'il était haletant, comme après une course et que son cœur battait très fort. Après toutes ses années, il était encore fou d'elle. Et elle lui as dit qu'il lui manquait. C'était tellement miraculeux qu'il eut envie de sauter de joie, d'embrasser tout le monde et de crier sur tous les toits que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. L'espoir rejaillit au creux de sa poitrine comme le champagne jaillit d'une bouteille trop secouée.

Quand il rentra dans sa propriété en Afrique, il eut la surprise de voir Mary debout, dehors, qui accourait vers lui.

- Will, te voilà enfin!

- Il y a un problème?

- Ce sont les arbres.

- Quoi les arbres? Ils sont malades? Comme chez les mulefas?

Mary lui fit un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête et répondit:

- Non Will, ils bourgeonnent!

Il fallut trois ans aux arbres à cosse pour former des fleurs puis des cosses. Chaque jour, Will allait les voir et s'émerveillait devant ces arbres majestueux (bien que moins grands qu'au pays mulefas) qui suivaient leur nature.

La petite Lyra était restée, le conflit s'éternisait avec son lot d'attentats, de terreurs et de négociations qui allaient aussi vite que des escargots de course. Afin de faciliter un peu les choses avec Lyra, son grand-père lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ne restait qu'à condition de faire les devoirs et les exercices qu'on lui demandait de faire. Elle accepta. D'autant plus que depuis qu'elle s'était passionnée pour les sorties astrales, elle avait une soif de savoir qui ne s'étanchait pas. Elle espérait, en faisant ses exercices, mieux comprendre ce que les livres lui disaient. Elle voyait maintenant tout le temps son deamon, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, comme Will, et cela la désespérait, même si elle avait mis un code au point avec lui, mais il était peu efficace pour les grandes discussions. Par contre, elle avait compris le système et s'amusait à voir les daemons des autres personnes. Elle eut le choc de sa vie quand elle chercha à voir le daemon de Will et qu'elle ne le trouva pas près de lui, mais que celui-ci s'était glissé derrière elle et lui parla.

- C'est moi que tu cherches?

- Mais, tu parles, Kirjava!

- Non, tu crois?

- Comment… pourquoi n'es-tu pas…

Le chat éclata de rire.

- Will ne t'as pas raconté le royaume des morts?

- Je me souviens qu'il m'en a vaguement parlé il y a déjà longtemps, mais il ne m'a jamais raconté. Tu me racontes? S'il te plait…

Oh comme il était difficile de résister à ces yeux suppliants.

- D'accord, mais si tu fais des cauchemars après, ne viens pas te plaindre.

- Vas-y, racontes!

Et Kirjava lui raconta ce que Will lui avait raconté, puisque lui-même n'y avait pas été. Il lui expliqua que le lien qui les unissait s'était allongé. Il lui raconta aussi sa colère contre Will de l'avoir abandonné, puis le pardon.

- Mais, vous vous aimiez encore, pourquoi lui en vouloir? Il n'avait pas eu le choix…

- Nous le savions Pan et moi, mais c'était très dur. Et puis, je ne regretterai jamais les moments que j'ai passé avec Pan. On a visité plein de mondes, tu sais?

- Mais vous n'aviez pas de poignard…

- Au début, nous traversions toutes les fenêtres que nous voyions. Et puis, nous avons discuté avec des anges qui nous ont expliqué une technique pour passer dans d'autres mondes.

- Mais… Mais… pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir Lyra pour Will si tu sais comment passer d'un monde à l'autre? C'est vraiment méchant de ta part! Il souffre depuis si longtemps!

Elle était en colère maintenant, et serrait ses poings pourtant pas plus gros qu'un abricot pendant que Nariann se changeait en serpent.

- Calme toi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, comme ce n'est pas celle de Pan s'il n'est pas venu voir Will. L'ange que nous avions rencontrée nous avait versé une poudre, ou quelque chose sur nous pour que nous puissions traverser ces mondes. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que cette poudre disparaisse. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je me souviens juste que c'était très beau. Ca doit provenir des anges, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'ils nous en donnent encore. Will leur a demandé sur Sattamax. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de savoir ce que c'était. Tu vois, il existe plusieurs sortes d'anges, et l'ange qu'on a rencontré était un ange très puissant, il est possible que les anges moins puissants ne soient pas au courrant.

- C'est dommage. J'aimerai bien voir Lyra.

- Moi aussi je voudrai la revoir. Et revoir mon cher Pantalaimon aussi.

Les yeux de kirjava se perdirent dans le vague et Lyra remonta dans un arbre pour penser à tout ce qu'elle venait encore d'entendre.

* * *

Will, en trois ans, n'avait pas réussi à revoir Lyra, mais il sentait qu'il était de plus en plus proche. Une peu comme s'il avait pu apercevoir la solution d'un problème et qu'il devait maintenant trouver le calcul pour y parvenir à nouveau. Il sentait que cette solution n'était pas loin, un peu comme s'il était déjà passé à côté plusieurs fois sans la voir. Mais il essayait de se faire une raison. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il y parvienne un jour. Les dernières fois, il avait erré dans les tunnels, mais même s'il entendait le voix de Lyra, très lointaine, il n'arrivait pas à la suivre et à la retrouver. Maintenant, il ne vivait plus que pour sa petite Lyra, le solstice d'été, et les cosses qui allaient bientôt tomber. Il se réjouissait de voir les arbres fleurir et faire des cosses qui allaient pouvoir faire d'autres arbres, mais pas autant que Mary, qui avait trouvé un système pour monter dans les arbres, à son âge! Elle passait ses journées sur sa plate-forme à observer les fleurs, et les cosses et à respirer l'odeur douce du feuillage. Elle paraissait être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas les mêmes cosses que chez les mulefas. Comme les arbres, elles étaient plus petites, et paraissaient plus fragiles. Mais Mary se disait que c'était peut-être parce que c'étaient les premières. Elle avait toujours son miroir d'ambre, mais il ne marchait presque plus, puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'huile pour remettre dessus. C'était une réjouissance en plus pour elle de penser que bientôt, il fonctionnerait peut-être de nouveau. 

Quelques jours avant le solstice d'été, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Sara, Will et Lyra discutaient sous un arbre à cosses, tout en essayant de faire des exercices de physique élémentaires que Will essayait de faire comprendre à Lyra. Elle aimait cette matière qui touchait à la poussière, et elle en savait presque autant que Will à ce sujet. Il lui avait expliqué la guerre qui s'était déroulée quelques années plus tôt et ils discutaient des changements qui avaient eu lieu dans leur monde depuis la fin de cette guerre.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais raconté cette histoire à personne, Papywill.

- C'est parce que tu es encore jeune. Si j'avais écrit un livre sur cette histoire, il aurait été catégorisé dans la section jeunesse. Parce qu'il n'y a que les enfants, et leur belle innocence qui y auraient cru. Et en grandissant, ils se seraient dit que ce n'était qu'une fable. J'ai préféré glisser mes idées dans un livre pour adulte, parce que ce ne sont pas les enfants qu'il faut changer, mais les adultes qui ne croient plus en rien et qui donnent de mauvaises idées aux enfants. Je crois que j'ai quand même réussi quelque chose, tu sais. Même s'il y a encore des conflits, les gens réagissent mieux. Regarde le conflit que ton père est en train de régler. Beaucoup de gens ont manifesté contre ce conflit et ont demandé la paix. Il y avait eu des manifestations de ce genre quand j'étais jeune, mais elles ne rameutaient que peu de personnes. Ici, il y a eu de véritables soulèvements pour protester contre cette manière d'agir, et c'est peut-être la seule chose qui a poussé les dirigeants à ne pas encore s'envoyer de missiles nucléaires. Et puis regarde ce qu'ils ont fait ici en Afrique depuis quelques années. L'aide internationale a quadruplé. Des écoles fleurissent un peu partout, et les soins de santé commencent à rattraper ceux donnés en Europe et aux Etats-Unis. C'est déjà fantastique. Il y a encore des progrès à faire du côté de l'environnement, mais depuis qu'on a enfin réussi à ce qu'un brevet pour des voitures non polluantes ne soit acheté par des multinationales pétrolières, l'effet de serre s'est stabilisé. Mais il faut du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Les oiseaux chantaient et une petite brise caressait leur visage dans cette chaude journée de fin de printemps.

- Papy, elle te manque mamie Sara?

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toujours aimé Lyra que je n'ai pas aimé Sara. Elle était merveilleuse. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais j'ai vraiment essayé de lui donner tout ce qu'elle méritait.

- Ne dis pas ça, papy. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que toi.

- Merci ma chérie, dit Will en lui faisant un gros bisou. Après on ira mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe. On pourrait planter un lilas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Elle adorait ces fleurs.

La petite hocha de la tête.

- Tu ne m'a jamais dit à quoi ressemblait Lyra.

- Ah, Lyra…

Will se tu, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un "crac" sonore le ramène sur terre. A cet instant, quelque chose vint s'écraser à ses pieds, l'éclaboussant d'une substance jaune et dorée. Une cosse s'était détachée de l'arbre et était venue s'ouvrir à ses pieds trop fragile pour tenir le choc. Il n'eut pas le temps de revenir de sa stupeur qu'une deuxième cosse s'écrasa de la même façon à côté, puis une autre, et une autre encore.

- Lyra, viens vite! Ils se collèrent au tronc pendant qu'autour d'eux, une pluie de cosse s'abattait de toute part, les couvrant d'huile des pieds à la tête. Puis, la pluie s'arrêta soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Will leva les yeux vers le feuillage et vit qu'il ne resta plus une cosse dans l'arbre.

- Lyra! C'est fantastique! C'est de l'huile de cosse!

L'huile était douce et leur procurait un sentiment de bien-être qui les firent rire comme des enfants. Ils jouèrent dans cette huile qui s'était répandue partout, s'éclaboussant et poussant des cris de joie. Ensuite, ils se calmèrent et Will attrapa Lyra dans ses bras, Kirjava sur une épaule et Nariann dans la chemise de Lyra sous forme de souris, et pensa très fort: "Ah, Lyra, si tu pouvais voir ça!" Et ils disparurent.

Lyra était dans sa chambre, à Ste Sophie. Elle était restée là après ses études et était devenue professeur. Sa fille Marisa, qu'elle avait appelé du nom de sa mère en souvenir du sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour elle, était en voyage d'affaire, et son petit fils Will (nom qu'elle avait demandé à sa fille de lui donner) de 10 ans jouait dans le jardin avec son daemon. Après des années de dur travail, des années d'acharnement à chercher des significations de symboles obscurs, elle arrivait à présent à lire l'aléthiomètre correctement. Même si elle ne retrouverait sans doute jamais l'aisance qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait la grâce, elle pouvait déchiffrer assez facilement des significations simples. Il y a trois ans, elle avait interrogé l'aléthiomètre au sujet de Will. Elle l'avait déjà fait avant, bien sûr, mais cette fois, la réponse avait été différente de la suite de symboles qu'elle voyait d'habitude et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à déchiffrer. Cette fois, il lui disait qu'elle devait continuer à y croire, et elle avait eu plus d'espoir que jamais, l'appelant de toutes ses forces le jour du solstice d'été. Même s'il ne s'était rien passé de spectaculaire, elle avait senti dans son cœur qui commençait tout doucement à vieillir que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle s'était sentie plus proche de Will que jamais. Depuis ce jour, l'aléthiomètre lui disait d'être patiente. Elle lui demandait tellement de fois pourquoi être patiente que l'aléthiomètre avait fini par en avoir marre et ne répondait plus que par un seul signe qui disait "idem". Ca l'agaçait, bien sûr, mais elle ne se décourageait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, la réponse n'avait pas été la même. Justement, la réponse était "aujourd'hui". Pensant avoir mal lu, elle reposa la question. La réponse fut la meme. "Ajourd'hui". "Aujourd'hui" était un signe courrant que Lyra avait pu voir maintes fois dans ses déchiffrages. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se tromper… Quand la signification de ce mot prit enfin tout son sens, son cœur s'accéléra et la joie la fit décoller. Aujourd'hui! Aujourd'hui, elle allait voir Will! C'était fantastique! Et alors qu'elle entamait une petite gigue dans son bureau, une créature étonnante se matérialisa dans la pièce. La créature était couverte d'une sorte d'huile dorée et puis elle se sépara en deux. Tiens, il semblait vaguement que ces choses aient une forme humaine. Puis la plus grande des deux choses parla.

- Lyra…

Cette voix. Cette voix… Changée peut-être par les âges, mais c'était la voix de…

- Will, c'est toi?

* * *

Voila pour le second chapitre. Le suivant sera intitulé **Retrouvailles. **Merci de votre attention et à bientôt!  



End file.
